runthertynkadecefandomcom-20200215-history
Runther
Runther '('R/'ocky and G/'unther) is the romantic pairing of Gunther Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue. They are currently frenemies. This ship, like every possible kind of relationships between the main characters, still has a chance of happening in the future. Rocky seems relatively nicer to Gunther (and Tinka) than Cece is. It is rumoured that Rocky and Gunther might get together later in the show. It is also rumoured that Gunther and Deuce will fight again (Add It Up) to conquer Rocky's heart. In lots of Shake It Up episodes (Model It Up, Break It Up, Hot Mess It Up), they are really close. Gunther also touches Rocky in many different situations. This love ship is supported by most of DeCe and Tynka shippers, and also one of the most supported ships on the show. Throughout the show, Rocky and Gunther show many signs of affection, like Gunther checking Rocky out in almost every single episode','' and Rocky speaking mainly to Gunther when talking to the Hessenheffers. It is likely they hold feelings for each other. These Fans are called RuntheRockerz. Pairing Names *'Gucky''' - (Gu/nther + Ro/'cky') *'Gocky (G'/unther + R/'ocky') *'''''Runther - (R'/ocky + G/'unther) (most popular) *'Ronther' - (Ro/cky + Gu/'nther') Rocky's Opinion on Gunther Rocky thinks that Gunther dresses and acts weird (Hot Mess It Up), but she is still nice to him. She is the one who usually tells CeCe to do something nice to/for Gunther and Tinka. She also likes that Gunther (and Tinka) thinks her like the "boss" of the duo, and not CeCe. (Vatalihootsit It Up). Gunther's Opinion on Rocky Despite his apparently ego-centric personality, Gunther thinks Rocky is the smartest girl in their school (Vatalihootsit It Up). He thinks, with Tinka, Rocky is the real "boss" of the duo, while CeCe is her "little red assistant" (Vatalihootsit It Up). Also, Gunther thinks Rocky is a sort of "witch" because she guessed the Mystery Guest really quick. (Kick It Up). Similarities Between Rocky and Gunther There are some similarities between these two characters: *Both have a "softer side" for animals. Rocky being a vegetarian (Meatball It Up) and Gunther constantly making things for his kittens (Add It Up) *Both are dancers on the show "Shake It Up, Chicago". *Both attend the same school. *Have known each other since the 1st grade. *Both have a particular love for the colours and "weird" dress combinations. *Both are the "good-counterpart" or "innocent one" of their friendship groups, as Tinka and CeCe usually plan things and drag them into ridiculous plans. (Add It Up, Start It Up, Hot Mess It Up, Break It Up, etc) *Both are in love with dancing. *Both are single. *They don't give up. For example, when Cece wanted to give up, Rocky wanted to keep dancing. When Tinka wanted to give up, Gunther wanted to keep dancing. (Give It Up) *They both have changed their attitude and appearance for the wrong reasons and abandoned their best friends. (Age It Up, Wild It Up etc.) *They both have a natural model attitude (Model It Up ) Runther Moments ''Start It Up'' *When Gary said: " It's the spotlight dance!", he dug his head between Gunther and Rocky. *When Gunther and Tinka walk up to Rocky and CeCe and tell them that they are auditioning for Shake It Up, and that CeCe and Rocky will lose, Rocky looks hurt. **When Rocky was on the stage for the audition and dance, Gunther was looking at her during her exibition. Runther Gallery 529px-Zo.png Runther Sis1.png Thousandyears_ruther.png 640px-Runther.png Rocky Gunther Runther Dance.png Runther_LoveYou.png Runther2.png